


ordinary world

by hawkins_bound



Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: F/F, everything sucks, the author died of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkins_bound/pseuds/hawkins_bound
Summary: Kate likes Emaline. Emaline likes Kate. panic ensues.





	ordinary world

Being a closeted teenage lesbian is hard. Having a crush on the hottest girl in school is hard. Landing on said girl during spin the bottle? Drastic.

Not that she didn’t want to kiss her, she really really wanted to kiss Emaline, but she couldn’t.

“well, well, well! We doing this or what Princess?„ Emaline smirked, “ that doesn’t count,„ somebody said “you’re two girls„ everyone nodded. Kate felt a twinge of disappointment, ofcourse it didn’t count, girls don’t kiss each other unless it’s at a party or a concert. „Hell yeah it does! Kate come here” Emaline motioned toward the closet „we’re doing this right now,” „ I- uh… Yeah, I’m coming” Kate stood up and followed her into the closet, closing the door and finally turning to Emaline.

„You know, we don’t have to kiss if you don’t want to, no pressure” Emaline said softly, seeming like a completely different person than the girl she’s been staring at mere seconds ago. „Did you actually want to kiss me?„ Kate whispered, not trusting herself to say it any louder, afraid Emaline would laugh at the fact that she really asked her that. „Yeah, I actually want to kiss you” deep breath „ Is that ok?” Emaline said back, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear, ”Yeah! That’s ok…„ Emaline Addario actually wanted to kiss her?

Emaline was suddenly a lot closer to her than she’d been this entire time, “Well, can I kiss you now?„ Emaline asked Kate, a twinkle of hope in her eyes and a blush creeping up her neck, “this isn’t some joke or something, is it? I mean it’s ok if it is I just-„.

Emaline pulled Kate closer and brought her hand up to cup her cheek, the other holding her waist and then she did it. She kissed Kate, and shit it felt so good to be finally kissing her. When the shock wore off of Kate she gave into the kiss, sighing in relief and burying her hands in Emaline’s hair, this was what she’d been waiting for. It was so soft and warm and it was so Emaline and amazing and-… Knock knock “times up nerds! Get out of there!„ Emaline made a little barely audible groan in protest before kissing her one last time, opening the door and walking out, leaving a stunned Kate behind.

Just before Kate left with Luke Emaline came up to her and whispered in her ear “It wasn’t a joke“ then she left. “What was that all about?„ Luke asked her “Nothing,„ she said “nothing that concerns you„.

Kate Messner may not know a whole lot about girls but she did know one thing, she was definitely going to be kissing them a whole lot more.

**Author's Note:**

> UGHHH i just love my fav lil gays so much like wow ok bye


End file.
